Towers of Midnight/Chapter 24
Summary : Elayne Trakand is sentenced to a week bed rest by Melfane Dawlish. Birgitte Silverbow is present and lets Elayne know her full displeasure at what she did and that she did it without Birgitte present. Elayne promises to tone things down now. Matrim Cauthon enters. Elayne tells Mat about how Darkfriends are intent on killing Mat. Birgitte reports that Jaq Lounalt was found dead with a knife in his back. Daved Hanlon, Mili Skane, Marillin Gemalphin and Falion Bhoda have all escaped. Elayne reflects that a copy of the foxhead medallion is still missing as well as an apparent Andoran invasion. Elayne gives Mat his medallion back. Mat asks for some help with the Gholam. : Yoeli reports to Rodel Ituralde that all civilians of Maradon have been evacuated. Yoeli's sister Sigril has sent word to all the watchposts in Saldaea requesting aid at Maradon and that a watchfire will be lit when help arrives. Ituralde has been Healed by Antail, who now works in a separate area Healing the rest of the wounded. Yoeli and all his men now wear the Traitors Banner. Yoeli takes Ituralde to the room of Lord Vram Torkumen and his Lady. Torkumen states that bringing foreign troops to Saldaean soil can risk war. Ituralde tells them that he serves the Lord Dragon and laws do not apply here. Ituralde names Torkumen a Darkfriend for not bringing any aide against the Trolloc army. They leave the room. Ituralde tells Yoeli has no reason to fear being executed. Yoeli replies that he will demand execution as he staged a revolt and has taken command of the city, killing countrymen in the process. Both Yoeli and Ituralde will not flee the city and will take a stand here. : Perrin Aybara and Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara get ready for bed. Perrin informs her that the Children of the Light have picked a battlefield. Perrin's plan is to bombard the Whitecloaks with the Asha'man first and then engage with the rest of the army. Perrin is frustrated due to the men of both sides who will be lost, men needed for Tarmon Gai'don. Perrin goes to sleep. Perrin wakes in the wolfdream. Perrin chases Oak Dancers pack. He follows them across the land turning into Young Bull the wolf, pushing faster and faster but never quite catching them. Hopper appears and commends Perrin on his growing skills in the dream. However, Hopper chastises Perrin on the hunt for the white stag, noting he was the only one who didn't know the hunt was over. Perrin starts to realize that a number of things he has done in the wolfdream he has blamed on the wolves, rather than it coming from within. Hopper confirms Perrin can run on two legs just as fast as four, not needing to become the wolf. Hopper tells Perrin that he doesn't need to run but directly go to where he wants to. Perrin concentrates and shifts to where Oak Dancer and her pack are. The pack turn to the southwest and disappear. Perrin asks Hopper how to follow them. He sends back that it is like a smell or impression that you follow. He manages to work out how to do it and shifts to Dragonmount. There are dozens of wolves gathered on the slopes. Hopper again gets Perrin to follow him. Again Perrin manages to catch the correct scent and shifts back to Jehannah Road. Suddenly they hear Morninglight yip in pain then the mind winks out. Perrin is confused and Hopper tells him they are being hunted. Perrin works out where Morninglight is and shifts to the position. Slayer is there and is surprised by Perrin appearance. The two attack each other. Perrin holds his own for awhile before he is surprised by Slayer manipulating the surroundings to also attack Perrin. Perrin is pulled under water by vines and is about to be shot by Slayer, when Perrin manages to shift to a safer area. Hopper appears and scolds Perrin for his impetuousness. Hopper tells Perrin he has much to learn before engaging Slayer again. Oak Dancer and her pack begin to grieve for Morninglight. Perrin leaves the wolfdream. Perrin wakes and walks through the camp at night. Gaul, who has decided to become Perrin's watcher, is awake and begins to follow him. Perrin picks up his axe and begins to split some logs. As he works, he thinks back to all the things that have happened and how he now seeks to find the balance within himself between the man and the wolf. Elyas Machera approaches Perrin. Perrin asks if he could ignore the wolf voices. Elyas admitted he tried, but had to leave his former Warder life wh the Aes Sedai tried to gentle him. Elyas tells Perrin he avoids the wolfdream and that he has somehow found balance within himself. Perrin finds solace in Elyas still acting as a human and tells him that he plans to fight the Whitecloaks tomorrow. Characters *Elayne Trakand *Melfane Dawlish midwife *Mat Cauthon *Birgitte *Rodel Ituralde *Yoeli *Antail Asha'man *Tarran *Vram Torkumen *Lady Torkumen *Hopper *Perrin Aybara *Faile Aybara *Oak Dancer *Boundless *Sparks *Morninglight *Slayer *Kenly Maerin *Jaim Dawtry Two Rivers man *Gaul *Denton servant *Elyas Machera Referenced *Gelfina historical or fictional character *Min Farshaw *Doilin Mellar *Jaq Lounalt *Mili Skane (as Lady Shiaine) *Marillin Gemalphin *Falion Bhoda *Chesmal Emry *''Gholam'' *Sigril sister of Yoeli *Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi *Rand al'Thor as Dragon Reborn *Sebban Balwer *Wil al'Seen *Lan Mandragoran *Lamgwin Dorn *Loial *Haral Luhhan *Tam al'Thor Places *Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn *Maradon in Saldaea *Wolf Dream *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road *Dragonmount Referenced *Andor *Blight *Malden *Mountains of Mist *Two Rivers *Cairhien